Big Sister
by Cassiopia5
Summary: Aeris gets some exciting news! And she's excited to help! Cute little oneshots.
1. Baby

3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFVII characters, if I did, I'd be rich!

A/N: this story is aternate universe story! So I changed some things. DOES NOT FOLLOW ANY OF FFVII GAMES OR MOVIE. Please read and review it would be greatly appreciated!

Summery: Four year old Aeris gets some very exciting news!

A/N: I don't know much about her parents really so I made up the parents for this fic!

333333333333333333333333333333333

Hi my name is Aeris. I am four years old. Today was just an ordinary day for me. I was playing with my Barbie dolls, as I always do. I was playing with my Mulan dolly and my Ariel dolly. You know from Disney's movies "Mulan" and "The Little Mermaid"? Well anyways, I was pretending Ariel and Mulan were going shopping at the mall, when mommy and daddy came into my room and asked me to come into the living room.

So I got up and left my room and followed them into the living room. Mommy and Daddy were smiling really big when I sat down on the couch Mommy talked to me first.

"Aeris, we have some exciting news to share with you" Mommy said. Daddy nodded his head.

"Really! What is it?! HUH?! TELL ME!" I said starting to bounce up and down very excitedly

"Well, how would you like to be a big sister?" Daddy asked me.

"Hmmm…that would be nice, but I don't get what you are getting at." I said a little confusedly.

Mommy must have see'd that I was confused because she said, "I'm going to have a baby and you are going to be a big sister."

"ME? A_ big sister!_ WOW!! That's so EXCITING!!" I practically yelled jumping up and down very excitedly. "When's the baby coming! Is the baby coming tomorrow? When? WHEN?"

"In nine months silly" Mommy said laughing.

I crashed back down on to the couch. "NINE MONTHS! That's gonna take _forever!_" I whined.

Mommy smiled at me. "While we're waiting we have to get the house set up for the baby."

So for the next nine months I helped Mommy and Daddy get our house ready for the baby. Finally, the baby was born. The baby was a boy. Mommy and Daddy named him Cloud. He had bright blond hair, like Mommy, and really, really pretty blue eyes, just like Daddy. I was very excited. I got to hold him. All by myself! I was going to take good care of Cloud. I couldn't wait to help Mommy and Daddy take care of him.

333333333333333333333333333333

A/N : I thought Cloud being Aeris' little brother was a cute idea. What did you think? Well this story was originally for my College Writing class, and I really liked my story so I decided to turn it in to a fan fiction and share it with you!

Please review


	2. Love

**A/N: Okay I know I have been away for a ridiculously loooong time! I am so sorry. And this story was one I was happy with! I am not giving up on this one, and so far I think these are going to be a series of one-shots. Hopefully in chronological order. Unless I come up with a new idea.**

**ALSO, They are all human here. I hope no one minds that! Oh, and I'm going to have Zack be her friend as kids. :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Hi again! Cloud has been my baby brother for three months! He is a lot to take care of! I thought babies were just meant to be cute and huggable. I didn't know they needed all this attention! Mommy and Daddy are always busy with Cloud. Don't they want to spend time with me? Or just with Cloud. I think they love him more than they love me. If that's true, I have no reason to stay. I'm running away.

I went to my room and got everything I needed. I got my Disney backpack and put Muffin, my stuffed kitty into my bag. I then grabbed my jammies, because I need those to sleep in! I found my dollies too! I then went to the fridge and got some carrots because I would be hungry! Next I said goodbye to the house and went next door to see Zack. He's my bestest friend EVER! And he would come with me!

I climbed on a plant pot and rang the doorbell until Mrs. Zack's Mommy answered the door.  
"Hello Aeris, did you come over to see Zack?" Mrs. Fair asked with a smile.

"It's top secwet!" I told her with my best serious face.

"Oh I see! Going on one of your adventures again?" Mrs. Fair asked with a chuckle as she let me in.

"A big one!" I said as I ran to Zack's room.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" I yelled as I came running into his room "Zack!"

"Yes? Aeris?" Zack said looking up from his war with his action figures. I don't know who was winning though. He is seven years old. Three years older than me! Which means he knows EVERYTHING! So of course he would know how to run away!

"Zack we're running away!" I stated with my arms crossed. He looked at me weirdly for a minute and then he sighed.

"Why are we running away? What happened?" Zack asked, setting his toys down.

"Because Mommy and Daddy only like Cloud. Not me! I don't want to stay if they only pay him attention!" I said starting to cry. Zack stopped what he was doing and hugged me. He always knows what to do. But what he said next, surprised me. I did not like what he said either. Traitor.

"Aeris, we are not running away!" Zack stated.

"WHY NOT! No one cares about me! It's only Cloud they care about!" I yelled at him.

Zack sat down and pulled me down so I was sitting in front of him. I started playing with the ruffles of my pink dress so I didn't have to look at him.

"Because your mommy and daddy love you very much! Having a new baby is a lot of responsiblilty, They have to feed him, bathe him, change his smelly diaper, make him happy or he will cry all day and night!" Zack said, and laughed at my _Ewww _expression at dirty diapers.

"Babies are dumb" I said sniffling and wiping my nose with my hand.

Zack laughed. "Yes they are. That's why they need big sisters to show them how to do things!"

"They do?" I asked. I never thought I was important enough to help anyone.

Zack nodded seriously. I knew he was telling the truth, because he had his serious face on. "Yes they do. Parents can't teach little brothers how to do everything! Like who's going to show him how to color in a coloring book, or which flowers are prettier?"

"Me?" I asked shyly pointing to myself.

Zack nodded. "Yes you, but if you run away, who is going to show Cloud how to do all this?"

"I am! I'm not running away!" I turned around and ran home to Mommy and Daddy. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!"

Mommy and daddy came running over to me and hugged me!

"Where were you Aeris!" Mommy cried hugging me. "We were so worried!"

"We called the police searching for you!" Daddy said.

"I was at Zack's house! Can I see Cloud?" I said.

"Aeris, sweety, why didn't you tell us were you were going?" Mommy asked.

"I runned away. I thought you loved Cloud more than me!" I cried.

"Oh, honey, we love you and Cloud the same. Cloud just needs more help. He can't take care of himself yet, like a big girl like you can." Daddy explained.

"We love you and Cloud the same sweetie! He is just so little" Mommy said and hugged me.

"I love you both too! I'm sorry I runned away!" I said "I have to show Cloud how to do everything after all!"

**Hey, this turned out a bit more serious than I intended, sorry! I hope you liked it and please leave a review. They make me happy!**

ALSO feel free to leave ideas! Your ideas may end up in the story with YOUR name featured! Is that exciting? Also you may get a sneak peak to my next chapter! :D


End file.
